Memories Lost
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: Set in second year. Draco and Harry are worst enemies...but are they? When an accident causes Harry to forget everything from the year and a half before, will they get the new start they desperately need? HP/DM, HG/RW Slash.


**A/N:** This is a Harry/Draco fanfic I co-wrote with my little sister. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter books, unfortunately, don't belong to me, or any character therein. But any other character's etc that I make up belong to me and my sis.

**Chapter One - A Fall**

"POTTER! You Slimy bastard don't run this spell has your name on it!" Draco yelled at the back of Harry's head.

Harry turned around and looked thoughtful, "Hmmm, let's see run and live to see another day unscathed or turn around and get myself hurt. Difficult choice."

"POTTER come back here now." Draco screamed at the top of his lungs

This time he didn't even turn round.

Draco kicked the ground and walked in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

Once he was a safe distance away, Harry turned around to assess the situation. He was left staring after Draco's retreating back. _That's strange, _Harry thought, _usually he just blasts me. _He frowned.

Draco was sad he didn't take the opportunity to blast Harry but how could he? "Blast Harry Potter from behind without him having his wand out VERY courageous, That's why I didn't do it isn't it..." he said to himself.

"MALFOY!!" Harry yelled, watching Draco stop in his tracks and turn around. "THANKS FOR NOT HURTING ME!!"

"DO NOT MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND POTTER, I CAN STILL REACH YOU!!" Draco yelled back and turned around again and started walking

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU?!" Harry yelled back.

Draco just turned around and muttered a simple curse that could do no more then knock Harry off his feet, "THERE YOU GO POTTER, HAPPY?!"

Harry felt his feet go out from under him and yelped in surprise as he began to tumble down the hill to land at Malfoy's feet, staring up at him, dazed.

"Well yes or no?" Draco said smirking.

"What was the question again?" Harry asked, "What with the falling down a hill I kinda missed it."

"Happy or not?" Draco said looking in Harry's eyes.

Harry stared back then broke into a beatific grin, "With what I see, yes." he said breathily.

Draco was taken aback from what he just heard so all he could say was "WHAT?"

Harry's grin dissolved and he frowned, "I shouldn't have said that." He rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Damn stupid rocks."

Draco leant over and offered Harry a hand "Here, Get up."

Harry looked up at him and searched his eyes, satisfied that he wasn't sassing, he clasped his hand in both of his and got pulled to his feet. He swayed unsteadily.

Draco instinctively put his arms around him to stop him from swaying.

"Steady." he said looking into Harry's eyes

"Nope, not at all steady." Harry whispered, "The world's spinning. Drake, make it stop, please?"

"That's not because of the fall!" he said leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips waiting for him to kiss back.

Harry moaned deep in his throat and kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours.

In truth it was only minutes before Harry pulled away slowly, "Sorry, but my head really hurts." He whispered before promptly dropping in a dead faint.

"Fuck, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey" he said levitating Harry all the way up through the castle to Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey bustled around, clucking her tongue at the state of the back of Harry's head. She cast a suspicious look at Draco, who scowled at her. "He's going to be okay." She diagnosed. _I doubt you care anyway, _she thought.

"Thank Merlin." Draco said taking the seat next to Harry "How long is he gonna be in here?" He questioned.

"A week tops." Pomfrey answered, clearly puzzled by Draco's show of concern.

"A WEEK, I didn't do that much to him!" Draco said looking at Harry.

Pomfrey shrugged, "I'll call Professor Dumbledore down as soon as Harry's lucid, we'll need to get to the bottom of this."

"But… Ok Madame. Uh, Can I please stay here with him?"

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened at Malfoy's use of courtesy and further at the worried look in his eyes. "Uh…yes, of course."

"Thankyou so much!" Draco said very pleased.

Pomfrey walked away, muttering about miracles and bumps on the head.

Draco studied Harry's face, Gently brushing his hair off his face planting a kiss on his forehead.

Harry stirred slightly but didn't wake, muttering softly under his breath.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you fall I swear." he said with tears in his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey had walked back with the medicine she needed just as Draco had leant forward to kiss Harry. She watched as Draco wept for a couple of minutes, just catching what he'd said. Forcing down her shock she bustled over and gave Harry his medicine without saying a word.

Draco sat there silently while Madame Pomfrey gave Harry his medicine and after she left sat there silently before falling to sleep with Harry's hand in his.

- End Chap One -


End file.
